Disco Panic
David Gim Sung Gim|screenwriter(s) = Guido Peure|based_on = "Disco Demolition 35 years later: That's the way I liked it" by "Disco Demolition: The Night Disco Died" by Dahl and Dave Hoekstra|composer(s) = Ryota Yamada|cinematography = Ben Hickory|edited_by = Corbin Black Green|production_companies = El TV Kadsre Films Sung Gim Productions|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films (United El Kadsreian Nations) R.A. Releasing and New Japan Films (International)|release_date = May 15, 2018|running_time = 90 minutes|budget = $50 million|box_office = $56 million (El Kadsre)}}Disco Panic is a 2018 docu-comedy film directed by Amir Peure and produced by Sung Gim and Amir's father Pasi Peure. It is based off 's 2014 op-ed for , "Disco Demolition 35 years later: That's the way I liked it", and his 2016 book "Disco Demolition: The Night Disco Died", co-authored by Dave Hoekstra. Plot The film focuses on the infamous and the period that led up to it. In between the re-enactments of the ordeals that led up to the infamous night include interviews with various celebrities popular in the 1970's who were involved in the disco and rock music genres of the time. There is also a long segment on the rebirth of disco in the forms of House music and Italo-Disco. Cast * as * as * as * as Mike Veeck * as WLUP Sales Manager Jeff Schwartz * Brock Baker as WLUP Promotions Director Dave Logan * as Michael Torchia * as * as Lorelei Production The movie was filmed in , , , and at , all in , . was recreated using a combination of two scale models (one HO scale, the other G scale), a digitally-enhanced , and studio sets at the Docklands Studios. Release The film was released in El Kadsre and internationally on May 15, 2018, with the U.S. cinema release occurring at the same time as a broadcast on the channel. The film received mixed reviews: critics praised the performances of the cast and the good intentions of the producers but criticized the portrayal of Steve Dahl and the other staff of WLUP as buffoons and the portrayals of the members of Dahl's Insane Coho Lips army as "proto neo-Nazis". Dahl criticized his portrayal in the final product, saying "the film not only tries to make me and the Cohos look like a prejudiced bunch of monsters, but essentially says the true reason why we rallied against and then killed disco was because we rock music fans were incredibly jealous that we couldn't do anything the dancers in all those teen discos did." He, however, stated he would still do work for El TV Kadsre, has "they provide good extra pay checks for someone like me." Some former Cohos responded to the film negatively: one stated "They're trying to make us look like a bunch of f***ing proto-Gamergaters". Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Sung Gim Category:Pasi Peure Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:2010s Category:2010s films Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Tom Kenny Category:Zachary Gordon Category:Brock Baker Category:Holly Gauthier-Frankel Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Fictional documentaries Category:Comedy